marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
WWII (A!)
"WWII" is the first episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the forty-sixth episode overall. Plot -Invaders, - Colonel Chester Phillips walked towards his troop. -We will need some of you in the front in Great Britain. Von Strucker is leading the German troops there, and we need almost every single one of you there. Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, you two will go in Stark's helicopter to Germany together with Carter. Zemo needs to be stopped. - -Okay, Logan, Falsworth, Braddock, Hammond and McKenzie will go to Britain. - Captain America ordered. -Corporal Dugan will come with Bucky and I. - -Yes Captain! - Union Jack nodded, as he lead his strike team to their transport. -Steve... I mean, Captain Rogers, - Peggy Carter said as soon as the three Howling Commandos got on the helicopter. -We only have two parachutes... We weren't expecting Dugan... - -I don't need a parachute, Peggy. - Steve shook his head. -B-but, Steve... - Bucky said, worried about his childhood best friend. -Trust me, Bucky. This shield can take my weight. - Rogers said, patting his shield. -We're here, gentlemen. - Howard informed the Invaders, looking at the troopers. -Dum-Dum, - Captain America said. -You go first. - -Okay, Captain. - Dugan nodded, putting a parachute on and jumping off the helicopter. -Bucky, your turn. - Steven looked down at his best friend, just before this put his parachute on and jumped from the helicopter too. Quickly, Steve kissed Peggy on the lips before jumping, holding his shield in front of him. -Quickly, this way... - Namor lead the strike team in London towards the battlefield, where they found Baron von Strucker. -Namor, guide the rest of the troops to the HYDRA tanks. - Falsworth ordered. -The rest, let's go for Strucker directly. - -Invaders... - Strucker smirked evilly. -You think you can defeat HYDRA?! - -Is that a rhetorical question, bub? - Logan raised his eyebrows. -Do not call me bub. - Wolfgang von Strucker shook his head. -I'm Baron Strucker for you!!! - -I call you whatever the f*** I want, bub. - The mutant shook his head. -HYDRA, to them!!! - Strucker shouted, as waves of HYDRA soldiers ran to them. The Invaders quickly got rid of the soldiers, and Logan and Hammond went for Wolfgang. -HAIL HYDRA!!! - Strucker shouted, and waves of HYDRA soldiers ran to the Invaders, as the Baron sneaked away from the scene. -Dum-Dum, go watch the entrance. - Cap said, pointing at the bunker entrance. -We don't want any intermission from HYDRA soldiers. - -Captain America and his partner! - Zemo exclaimed as the two walked inside the bunker. -My name... Is James Buchanan Barnes. - Bucky said firmly. -This isn't your battle anyway! - Helmut Zemo shouted, taking on the Captain. After a huge fight inside the bunker, the Baron headed to attack Bucky. To help his partner, Steve threw his shield at him, who grabbed it and counterattacked Zemo's slash. Suddenly, Dum-Dum went into the bunker firing his gun at the Baron, destroying the bunker walls with that attack. In the confusion, Baron Zemo escaped. -I am sorry for your loss, Captain. - The Union Jack, James Montgomery Falsworth, patted his Invader teammate shoulder. -Bucky was a great soldier. - -He was my best friend, James. - Steve shook his head. -He was more than my teammate... And... I can't believe he fell from that train... To the frozen mountains. - -I know, Cap... I know how you feel... - Montgomery shook his head. -I am sorry. - -Thank you... Thank you all. - Rogers looked up at the other Invaders, who were next to him in the bar. -At least Zola is under our watch. - Brian Braddock shrugged. -Agreed. - The Union Jack nodded. -At least it's something we should look forward to get something from. - -Do you read me? - Steve Rogers said, piloting Red Skull's plane. -Captain Rogers, what is your... - A soldier picked up the line but was interrupted by Peggy. -Steve is that you, are you all right? - Peggy said into the radio. -Great, Schmidt's dead. - -What about the plane? - -That's a little bit tougher to explain. - -Give me your coordinates I'll find you a safe landing site. - -There's not going to be a safe landing. I'm going to try and force it down. - -I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do. - -This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water. - -Please, don't do this. We have time, we can work it out. - -Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die... Peggy... This is my choice... Peggy... - -I'm here. - -I'm going to need a rain check on that dance. - -All right. - -A week next Saturday at the Stork Club. - -You got it. - -Eight o'clock, on the dot. Don't you there be late. Understood? - -You know I still don't know how to dance. - -I'll show you how. Just be there. - -We'll have the band play something slow. I'd hate to step on your... - The transmission was cut. -Steve? Steve? Steve? - A tear rolled down Peggy's cheek. Gallery InvadersvsHYDRA.png|Invaders vs HYDRA|link=WWII (A!) Captain_America_&_Bucky.png|"Captain America and his partner!"|link=WWII (A!) CapAmericaBuckyVsBaronZemoWWII.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) Captain_America_and_Baron_Zemo_(World_War_II).png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) BuckyVsBaronZemoWWII.png|Bucky vs Baron Zemo|link=WWII (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brian Braddock (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Namor McKenzie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Montgomery Falsworth (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jim Hammond (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Timothy Dugan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Howling Commandos (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Chester Phillips (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Margaret Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Howard Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stark Industries (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! The Winter Soldier Arc Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances